Forum:What if the Timeline was like this?
So, I usually don't come up with crazy theories about how the game chronology goes, but I had this thought yesterday and I couldn't help but posting it. I don't really know if this timeline makes 100% sense, because I haven't played the games that I've changed the order of. Anyway, this is a different timeline that completely changes where MC, FS, & FSA go. I originally thought of this because of the arguing on the Offical Timeline Forum Page: Hyrulean Civil War | Ocarina of Time / \ | \ Great Flood Majora's Mask_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ | | \ Wind Waker The Minish Cap Twilight Princess | | | Phantom Hourglass Four Swords Agahnim becomes a vessel for Ganondorf's spirit. | | | Link and Tetra | A Link to the Past find a new Hyrule Four Swords | | Adventures Oracle Games One of the Zeldas | is put to sleep Link's Awakening until Zelda II | | Hyrule Prospers | | Original Legend of Zelda | Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Now, you might be thinking "Hey, why are the FS games coming out of MM?" Well, when Link was finally sent back in time for good in OoT, there were 2 timelines: Child (Back in the Past) and Adult (Left w/o Link in the Future). Now, in MM there could also be 2 timelines: Salvation (Link saves Termina and returns to Hyrule) and Apocalypse (Termina is destroyed). There is another timeline because Link travelled back to the beginning of the 3-day cycle, meaning that 2 timelines could be formed. Now you might be saying to yourself, "What the Triforce does Termina's destruction have to do with The Four Sword Games?" My crazy theory is that Termina is destroyed, which causes massive damage to the World of Light, but only completely destoys Termina. The whole country breaks apart into the sea, raising the water level so that it reaches the ends of Hyrule. This explains the coast in those games but no coast in OoT. Another reason that I had thought of this was because (from what I've heard) those 3 games seem to have a sort of unique chronolgy of their own, so that could be explained by the fact that they have a different history than in the other 2 timelines. Now remember guys, I've never played the FS games, and this is just a theory. As of right now, I still have more faith in the old one with only one split timeline. But, I would like to show this as a possibility to more experienced players that could read this and offer input. Thanks for reading! M. H. Avril 03:10, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC)Wow that's a really great Timeline theory, Does this mean that Majora was not satsified with Termina so he went to Hyrule and got reborn as a Minish named Vaati? The only thing I could see wrong with it is that we never see another time split after OOT. There's only two "known" branches of Hyrule's history, so I'm inclined to think it remains in those two. Of course, there's nothing that says it couldn't be like this, perhaps not as likely though. Four Swords Adventures explains how Ganon returns for the original Legend of Zelda, which is one of the primary reasons many place it in the new Hyrule of the adult timeline. Hero of Time 87 02:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC)